Seke Miyamoto
Seke Miyamoto is the adopted member of the Royal Miyamoto Family. He has three adoptive brothers--Sosuke Miyamoto, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Taichi Miyamoto--and one adoptive sister--Sentaro Miyamoto. Before he was adopted, he grew up in the Rukongai District, and for the first part of his life, lived only for the sword. He was well known for being a ruthless bounty hunter and assassin, who would take any job if it paid well. After being adopted, he entered Shino Academy, and graduated within three years. Due to this, he was seen as a prodigy, and respected by all of his peers and instructors for his ability. After graduating, he immediately went into the 2nd Division as an Unseated Member, under Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, and quickly became a high ranking member of the Onmitsukido. After several years in this position he got a well deserved promotion, to the 11th Divison, in which he served for many years as the 9th Kenpachi, preceeding both Kenpachi Zaraki and Kenpachi Kiganjo. After many years as the 9th Kenpachi, he left due to him getting promoted to the Royal Guard, where he held the title "Ultimate Shadow." This promotion was mainly attributed to his creation of the Zanpakuto necklas--a necklas that he created for one's Zanpakuto, which could artifically increase it's total output of power by over ten times, albeit temporarily. After spending a total of three years in the Royal Guard, he got yet another promotion to the Royal Family. Even though he was technically a member, the Spirit King require that he be at a certain power level in order to live in the Royal Palace with the rest of the Royal Miyamoto Clan. After many years in the Royal Palace, he defected from the Soul Society and started L'Oscurite, an organization whoes objectives are, as of thus far, a complete mystery, (some believe that they just want to destroy the Soul Society, but this is still up for debate). Throught his years in the Soul Sociey, Seke has had many achievements. During his time in the 11th Divison, he was one of the most famous Kenpachi, third only to Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Unohana, obviously. In addition, he earned a lot of fame from the Captains after being promoted to the Royal Guard, and he also played a major role in the Jaded War, shortly before his afromentioned promotion. Due to his previous standing as an assassin in the 2nd Division's Onmitsukido, he's known as one of the greatest Hoho Grandmasters that the Soul Society's ever produced; however, due to his previous standing as the 9th Kenpachi of the 11th Divison, he's also known as one of the greatest Zanjutsu Grandmasters that the Soul Society's ever produce. In addition, he also started the Miyamoto Dojang in the Seireitei, with lots of help from Sosuke Miyamto, and headed it for many years, until his eventual defection. Appearance Seke is a rather tall Shinigami, and is slightly msucular as well, with an extremely youthful feature despite his advanced age, with white medium length, black hair which is largely combed back, except for a few strands which frame either side his face. He's adorned in a standard black Shinigami Kimono with the sleeves cut off up to his shoulderse, and tattoos covering his arms. He wears bland brown sandels on his feet. After the 110 year timeskip, he cuts off the strands of hair on the side of his face, and grows it out in the back until it goes down to his middle back. Personality History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Due to his standing as a former Kenpachi of the 11th Division, plus a member of the Royal Family, Seke is well known for possessing an enormous amount of Spiritual Power, which comes in red with a green outline. *'Spiritual Power Distribution': Zanjutsu Grandmaster: Hoho Master: Kido Master: Hakuda Expert: Zanpakuto The name of Seke's Zanpakuto is Byoukage '(影 lit. Darkness Shadow''): In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a regular sized katana, except that the blade is twice the size, with a maroon hilt contained wtih black stripes, and a black, swastika shaped hilt guard. The blade also possesses twice the width that a normal blade does. It's sheathed in a black sheath on his left side. Shikai The relerase command for Seke's Shikai is "Cover the Entire Universe in Eternal Darkness (Uwadzutsumi sono Kozen taru Shinrabanshou o Hateshiganai Kurayami): Bankai The name of Seke's Bankai is Byoukage Maruyane (''影'円屋根 lit. Darkness Shadow Dome''): ''' Bankai: Nijun Hollowification Manifestation of Hate Relationships Trivia Quotes Battles and Events Battles Events Appearances Stories